


When It Rains

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [20]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina deal with a leaky roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #422 'Shelter.'

Outside the apartment complex it was raining heavily.

Inside one particular apartment on the top floor of the building, various containers were scattered around to collect the water leaking through the ceiling.

“Damn it!” cried Cami, as she stubbed her foot on a jar half-full of rainwater. “This is ridiculous!”

“When did the landlord say the roof would be repaired, again?” asked her wife from where she sat on the couch, hands on her swollen belly.

“Not for at least a month. I told him it was absurd to expect us to live like this, especially with a couple of babies on the way, but he said that was the best he could do.”

“I’m seriously considering putting a hex on him” sighed Davina as Cami sat down next to her.

“Hopefully it won’t come to that” said Cami, smiling.


End file.
